


頸子

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [10]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 一則血腥歡樂(?)小品
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 1





	頸子

TOSHI在唱歌。

仰頭的時候血管看起來好明顯，好想咬下去⋯⋯

YOSHIKI吞了口口水。

TOSHI還在唱歌。

YOSHIKI又吞了口口水，接著克制不住自己，咬了上去。

溫熱的血液流進他嘴裡，又漫溢出來，流滿了他的下巴，脖子也變得又黏又滑。

TOSHI的血管脆脆的，啪嚓斷掉後紛紛往旁邊彈開，YOSHIKI繼續往深處咬，啃食頸椎，試圖把和他做手術的同一截骨頭咬出來，但是充滿血液的組織太礙事了，嘴裡的東西一直滑掉⋯⋯

YOSHIKI惱怒地退開，抬頭瞪著TOSHI，卻發覺對方睜大了水汪汪無辜的狗眼回望他。

YOSHIKI終於意識到自己做了什麼，他慌亂了起來，連忙伸出雙手去壓傷口，手卻被推開，鮮血繼續從TOSHI的頸子流出來，只也止不住，TOSHI的眼皮漸漸下垂，變成了遺憾的眼神、變成了憐愛⋯⋯又變成了慈父的眼神，TOSHI的眼皮繼續下垂，幾乎就要闔上⋯⋯

「不要！不要⋯⋯TOSHI！」

TOSHI好像在說著什麼，可是他聽不見，TOSHI沒有聲音了，TOSHI不能說話了⋯⋯

「不可以！不可以⋯⋯」

他緊緊盯著TOSHI漸失血色的嘴唇，讀出了那句如同回音般不斷重複的話：

「雖然我不能說話了，可是我還是很愛很愛你喔！」

「很愛很愛你喔⋯⋯」

「很愛很愛你⋯⋯」

「很愛很愛⋯⋯」

「很⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI放聲尖叫：「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

「口水都要流到沙發上啦！快起床吃東西囉！」

⋯⋯什麼？

TOSHI又有聲音了？

YOSHIKI睜眼，TOSHI正好端端地坐在沙發前的地毯上，跟他呈九十度。

脖子沒有破。

胸前沒有血。

YOSHIKI恍惚地從沙發上坐起來，伸手去抹自己下巴上的黏液。

沒有血⋯⋯不，不是血，是⋯⋯口水。

但嘴唇那個油膩黏滑的感覺不一樣⋯⋯

他的目光移向面前的桌子。

「你剛才塞了什麼東西進我嘴裡！」

「那邊的是YO醬的。」TOSHI往旁努了努嘴。

YOSHIKI看過去，防油紙上有炸雞翅和炸饅頭，而且看起來都被咬過。

不對，沒有咬痕，就是⋯⋯摩擦過的樣子。

他的味覺漸漸醒了，嘴裡有一股濃濃的雞味。

不只，還有⋯⋯

他的舌頭從內頰掃出一小塊雞皮來。

「你這傢伙！哪有人在別人睡覺時塞東西進來的！」

「唔，咳咳咳！不要現在⋯⋯咳！我在喝汽水⋯⋯」

「食物都變成那樣了誰要吃！」

「可是你看起來好像再不起床吃東西的話就要死掉了嘛！」

「我才不會死掉！我是吸血鬼！」

「那你快點吃。」

「我不要！」

「快點吃嘛！」

「不要！」

「快吃⋯⋯」

「不吃！」

「吃嘛！」

「吃就吃！」

（全文完）


End file.
